The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, to a flexible sleeve that has an inside surface and includes a retainment element disposed along the inside surface of the flexible sleeve for abuttingly engaging an associated end member. The subject matter of the present disclosure also relates to a gas spring assembly and a method of assembling a gas spring that includes such a flexible sleeve.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and may be described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
In many applications and uses associated with wheeled motor vehicles, the suspension system of the vehicle is adapted and arranged such that there are substantially no operating conditions, during normal usage, under which the plurality of spring devices would be tensioned or otherwise undergo a tension load. That is, the configuration and/or use of conventional suspension systems is such that the spring devices are not tensioned under during rebound motion and are generally used in compression under normal operating conditions. In such operating environments, it is possible to utilize a gas spring assembly that has a simplified construction and minimal retention of the flexible wall on the piston of the gas spring assembly in the direction opposite that associated with normal use.
As a more-specific example, a construction can be used in which an open end of the flexible wall thereof is “snapped-on” or otherwise press-fit onto the piston of the gas spring assembly. It will be appreciated that such “snap-on” constructions can result in lower cost gas spring assemblies, at least in part, because a reduced number of components can be used and also because simplified assembly and other manufacturing techniques can be employed.
This “snap-on” interengagement between the open end of the flexible wall and a portion of the piston normally provides sufficient retention for handling and installation purposes. It will be recognized, however, that such constructions are often deemed to be poorly suited for applications in which the gas spring assembly could be stretched or otherwise placed in tension, as this could generate an undesirable separation between the flexible wall and the piston of the gas spring assembly.
It is believed desirable to develop a gas spring piston, as well as a gas spring assembly and method of assembly including the same, that are capable of providing improved retention of the flexible wall on the gas spring piston during use of the gas spring assembly under tension conditions and/or overcoming other disadvantages of known constructions while maintaining a relatively low cost of manufacture and ease of assembly.